A user of a data-based application may find it desirable to export data out of the data-based application into a document application, such as a spreadsheet or word processing application, for editing or report generation. This may be because the document application offers different or improved editing or report generation features as compared to the data-based application. This may also be because the user is simply more familiar with the editing or report generation features of the document application as compared to the data-based application. A user of the data-based application may also find it desirable to import new or updated data from the document application back into the data-based application.
Conventional methods for transferring data between a data-based application and a document application are limited. For example, certain tools currently used for importing/exporting data between a database associated with a data-based application and a spreadsheet associated with a spreadsheet application require column header names within the spreadsheet to precisely match field names within the database for a successful import/export to occur. This can lead to problems if the column header names within the spreadsheet are changed for any reason. Furthermore, certain conventional import/export tools require the spreadsheet data to be arranged in a tabular fashion and located in a particular location within the spreadsheet for a successful import/export to occur. This severely restricts the manner in which the spreadsheet can be used for organizing data and generating reports.
Conventional import/export protocols associated with document and data-based applications also require a significant level of user involvement each time that a data set is to be transferred into or out of an application, regardless of whether or not the user has transferred a version of the data set before. For example, users may be required to ensure compliance with certain data formatting requirements or perform certain mapping functions each time an import/export is executed.
Conventional data-based and document applications also do not provide a seamless way to transfer data from a database associated with a data-based application to a document associated with a document application for editing and then to transfer the edited data from the document back into the database. For example, such applications do not provide a reliable means for matching and reconciling data entities in the database with updated copies of the same entities that are transferred back into the database from the document.
What is needed, then, is a system and method for transferring data between a data-based application and a document application that addresses one or more of the foregoing limitations associated with conventional import/export protocols.